1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for generating unique passwords for multiple software and hardware applications, and more particularly, to a method for generating unique passwords for multiple software and hardware applications from one data string.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid growth of personal computers, internet applications, and distributed computing, along with expanded personal security requirements has proliferated the need for individual password generation and maintenance. Typically, the user needs to create a unique password fitting a multitude of parameters, and repeat this process when the password expires or another software application requires a password. Often a user needs to generate, update and maintain many passwords at the same time for several software applications accessed locally, via a network or on the internet or the like on a multitude of systems. Passwords can be forgotten, lost, and require updating and recording the update. Further, recording the passwords can increase the likelihood of a security breach since recorded passwords may be discovered by unauthorized persons. The problem is further complicated by the differences in rules and restrictions or limitations imposed by each system or application during this password generation process.
Thus, the user can have many passwords for an equal number of applications which must be periodically changed, updated, recorded for retrieval, and meet a multitude of parameters such as length or alphanumeric combinations. In addition to the mechanics of maintaining these passwords, the user must tolerate the tedious task of selecting an “easy to remember” non trivial password that conforms to the specific system's password generation rules and restrictions. After multiple update iterations and when using many password requiring applications, this task usually becomes difficult and time-consuming.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for generating a password using an easy to remember universal password.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and device for generating multiple passwords for use in a plurality of application from a single universal password which may include an alphanumeric data string, or text phrase.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and device which generates a password meeting specified parameters defined by a software application, from a universal password which may include an alphanumeric data string.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and device for generating a plurality of unique passwords for use in a plurality of applications, from physical identification data such as digital fingerprints.
It is another object of the present invention to allow for data storage of personal datum such as digital fingerprints on memory-limited devices such as credit cards to provide passwords for applications according to the present invention.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.